The Singer's Guardian
by MTkurbs4xx
Summary: For as long as I have been alive, the teachings of Shadows being an enemy has been pounded into my head. Why else would I need to have a guard dog for protection? What if the teachings were wrong though and Shadows weren't the villains, but things that were just trying to get back home? What will I do now if my whole foundation is built on false beliefs?


**Hey, I'm going to be alternating between two stories, so updates will be slow or really random. Hope you don't mind and enjoy. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

The hall is long and narrow, making my footsteps' echos amplified. Neru flanks my left while Rin stays to my right. We breathe in sink as we follow the guide who is dressed in immaculate white, just like the color of the huge double doors that are rapidly growing larger the closer we get. She makes a stoppig motion that we obey before turning around to face us. "Under no circumstances are you to open the next pair of double doors, got it?"

We all nod our responses at her pointed glare.

"Good." And with that, she opens the door. Found behind said door is another door. The only difference is that they weren't opaque, but glass. Past the glass was a huge jungle gym that held a bright contrast to the monochrome hallway. Reds, blues, browns, yellows, violets, and greens streaked past lightening quick as boys of all different shapes and sizes ran around.

Trapezes hung, littered across the ceiling. They varied in different sizes and lenghts, along with distances with the farthest being for the daredevils only. Having the floor seemingly split in half, one side was made up of trampolines while the other was made up of a tumbling floor that hid springs undereath it. It looked like the top was soft and spongy, but still firm enough to hurt if you landed incorrectly. I watch as a boy runs with a smirk playing on his lips. Jumping, he executes a perfect back layout before landing and flying up again. I focus my attention on him in fascination. He looks so carefree and relaxed in the air. It's amazing really. A shout of "GUARD DOG LOOSE!" brings me out of my observation though as our guide darts down the hall with a few more people following, their course straight for us. Stepping back in confusion, I look around to see nothing out of place until she tells me to watch out, behind you! a few seconds too late.

An arm snakes around my waist as a free hand slides under my chin. The woman stops. Eyes wide, she puts her hands up in surrender as my friends call out to me. I wonder why the guide holds them back for a second before getting the aswer. Seeing her take a cautios step closer, I feel the person's hand slide down to my throat.

Knowing that struggling won't help my case, I take a deep breath and let my vision go black, sharpening my other four senses. I focus on the hands and can tell that they are big meaning that my captor is male. His arms are sinewy and keep me in a tight grip. I slowly rise on my tippy toes only to find that my head bumps into something before I can actually do so. Probably his chin. Going flat footed again, I feel his grip tighten even more.

"Miku."

"I'm fine, Rin." Opening my eyes, I offer her a comforting smile. "He won't hurt me, or else he would have done so already."

"How do you know?"

"When the guide took a step forward, he could have easily chocked me then and there, but he didn't, he gave a warning."

A soft "Che" is heard above me before his hand falls from my neck. Unwinding the other from my waist, he grabs my wrist and pulls the glass door open. Bringing me inside, he breaks into a run that I match stride for stride, keeping myself from getting dragged. My two friends follow quickly after, sliding through before the door closes completely. They sprint to get to me, reaching out to grab my hand. I stretch as far as I can and manage to brush my fingertips with Neru's before she stumbles and uses her hands to regain balance. Rin darts around the girl as she sees her stand once again. They nod before sharing a smile.

As Rin gets closer, I try to slow down only to be practically thrown off my feet. Understanding that stopping isn't an option, I reach out again and grin as Rin pushes herself to go faster. She then leaps towards me, successfully grabbing my hand while knocking me down. My captor twists out of the way and lets go uncaringly as we fall. A scream starts to form in my throat only to be stopped as my back hits something plastic and bendy.

A trampoline.

We get flung high in the air and I immediately let go of my friend knowing that we were now in her area of expertise. She grins happily, rotating herself so that she would land on her feet, and I followed suit. Now bouncing up and down, we wait for Neru and look aroud at out surroundings. There are boys everywhere, all ages of either sixteen or seventeen, but no more. They are all guard dogs that protect people like me and my friends from Shadows.

A bounce to my left tells me that Neru has joined us. Smiling, I turn to face her only for Rin to yell, "Here he comes!" While pointing at a tall boy with a lanky build. His hair is blond and messy, pulled back with a rubberband. Bright cyan-blue eyes peer out from under it and zero in on us. Great, we're targets.

Sharp, pointed teeth are shown as the blond haired boy smiles, sending a shiver down my spine. He does not look too friendly. I feel Rin and Neru's shoulders bump into my back as they stand together, forming a triangle. The boys surrounding us have all half transformed, giving them doggy ears, tails, and teeth. What's worse is that their senses have heightened to that of a dog's along with their speed and agility. All in all, we're kinda screwed.


End file.
